


DEAD BEFORE DAWN SEASON 1

by KJM4603



Series: DEAD BEFORE DAWN SERIES [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), Straykids, WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst, Attempted Murder, Dissection, Guns, Kun and Renjun are archers, Major Character Injury, Murder, Original Character(s), Survival Horror, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, someone goes missing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJM4603/pseuds/KJM4603
Summary: When the world gets surrounded by a deadly gas that causes you to mutate into the undead, a group of survivors try their best to figure out a way to get rid of the deadly gas, and most importantly try to survive.
Series: DEAD BEFORE DAWN SERIES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887163
Kudos: 2





	1. Episode 1 : The End

**Location: FREEFORM LABS in Dayton,Ohio**

**Date: 08/09/20XX**

**Time: 8:00pm**

**River**

“River? this is Austin where are you?” Austin asked. “I’m at Freeform helping Clarence out with this disease creation.” I answered. Clarence rolled his eyes. “More like sitting on your ass. Hand me that Corona-virus sample will you?” He asked. I grabbed the vile and gave it to him. “Okay so I was wondering after we arrested Carter. We can go out for a drink or something?” he asked. “Sure why not I’m an agent after all I deserve a break.” I agreed. He laughed “I think we all need a break.” he said. Then out of nowhere the lab shook knocking a bunch of things on the floor. Clarence's Disease sample shook and fell onto the floor shattering immediately after impact. The lab stopped shaking and I got off the table. “Hey kid, I gotta go something’s up, bye.” I said then hung up the phone. Clarence handed me a gas mask. “Lead the way Agent Walters.” Clarence said, putting on his gas mask. I put on mine and I pulled out my pistol. We left the room we were in to discover half of the lab gone and green gas in the air. A distressed scientist with bloody ears walked up. “Don’t breathe in the gas! Don’t *cough* breathe in the gas!” He screamed running past us. “What the hell is this?” I asked Clarence. “It’s called project L. Basically it’s a gas that is supposed to stun the enemy and mutate him a little bit.” he answered “But the effects are deadly if anyone breathes in the gas before it totally dissolves they will turn and if-” I looked over his shoulder and saw someone climb out of the rubble. They had no face and I pointed my pistol at it. Clarence gave me a weird look and then turned around. He backed up and hid behind me. The person walked closer and closer. Then I pulled the trigger. The bullet hit that thing in the skull and it let out an agitated screech and started rushing for me. More started to rise from the rubble and Clarence grabbed my arm shouting “Run!” We both ran from the horde chasing after us. I quickly pulled out my phone and called Austin. “Yello this is Pike.” Austin answered. “Bring your ass to Freeform and tell everyone nearby you not to breathe in the green gas.” I instructed him. “ Okay River but ,What just -HOLY FUCK!” he shouted. I heard growling from the other side and gunshots. “I’ll be there in a sec.” he answered before hanging up. I saw an armored car and I pointed to it. “In there!” I screamed and we both got in locking the doors.

**Nobody’s P.O.V**

This is NBC News Sarah House coming to you live from Dayton, Ohio. Today has been an awful day for the world. After the Freeform laboratory blew up and released the L gas many people started to turn into mutant or zombie-like creatures including the staff. The president posted a warning everywhere about safety during this crisis. *Thud* There will be more updates to come. “This is NBC news Sarah House signing off permanently. Sarah was dragged from under her News table and attacked by mutants.

**Location: Outside of Some Rich people bunker Seoul, South Korea**

**Date: 08/09/20XX**

**Time: 9:50am**

**Kaylie**

“Hurry up! Hurry up before the boat or the gas reaches Seoul!” a Military officer shouted. My boyfriend Xiao Dejun and I were running to get in a bunker after it was released that the L gas leaked into the air. The gas infected an entire cruise ship that was now heading towards Incheon. The officer stopped us and said only one of us could go in. “Baby look you are more important than me you go in.” I say pushing him to the door. Dejun ran back out and picked me up carrying me into the bunker. He sat me down and gave me a soft peck. “I love you,” he said stepping back out as the door started to close. Oh hell no there was no way he was going to be out there without me. The officer stopped the doors from closing as a woman and her kid tried to squeeze in. He pushed them both out. “There is no room,” he said. I stepped out “Now there is only room for one.” The woman looked terrified. “Only one?” she asked. The guard nodded and she winced in pain. “Mommy? Why are you sad?” the little boy asked. The woman looked at her son. “Mommy loves you okay?” she said before handing him to me. She got on her knees “Protect him please! He’s the only part of me that is going to survive this.” she begged. “Sure um what’s your name?” I asked “Bae Joo-hyun and that precious child you hold is Bae Jeong-hoon.” she answered. Dejun tapped my shoulder “We have to go!” he said. “I promise I’ll take care of him and bring him back to you Joo-hyun.” I vowed. Joo-hyun let out a sad laugh “Don’t be surprised when you can’t.” She said before running to the bunker. I saw that she had a huge chunk of her leg bit off. She stepped into the bunker and started to cry and transform into a mutant. Everyone screamed as the door closed, trapping them all inside. I covered the kids ears until they were over. When the screams were over I picked him up and looked at Dejun. We both nodded and made a run for it. We made it to a mask shop luckily and found three gas masks with oxygen tanks attached to them and crack sealers. We hid in a supply closet and sealed every crack in there. We saw the gas flow through the city through a small window on the door.

**Raelee**

“Renjun, I’m scared” I cried hugging my boyfriend. We heard a bunch of screaming and growling and the sounds of flesh ripping. I held onto him tightly until it was over. Renjun and I were on a date when we heard the news about Freeform Labs blowing up. 

***Minutes before***

**Location: Sullivan St Resturant South Korea, Seoul, Jung-gu, Euljiro 1(il)-ga, City Hall Square 56 shopping center underground**

**Date:08/09/20XX**

**Time: 9:35am**

“Wow this is the first time we have been out in months.” I laughed. “Yeah i’m glad that everything is back to normal.” Renjun agreed. “ATTENTION EVERYONE THE MAYOR HAS SENT THE POLICE ALL AROUND THE CITY TO ESCORT YOU GUYS TO BUNKERS THERE HAS BEEN A EXPLOSION IN DAYTON, OHIO RELEASING TOXIC GAS INTO THE AIR. THE MILITARY WILL ALSO BE ASSISTING US IN A WHILE.” A police officer said. “Perfect, Just perfect, we barely go out and there’s a chemical explosion.” I complained. We followed the police to the bunker. The a Airplane covered in green gas crashed into a building in front of the bunker causing everyone to panic. We all ran from the bunker away from the smoke. Renjun and I wound up hiding in a closet in a fire-station. We found masks with filters on them so we didn’t need a gas mask and also all of the cracks at the bottom of the door were sealed shut.

***Present time***

The gas faded away after almost an hour. We both got out the closet with weapons from there. We took a step out of the closet ready to fight whatever was out there but there was nothing. “Do you think the others are okay?” I asked Renjun. “I have no clue, let's look for them before it gets dark.” Renjun suggested. I agreed and we both left the fire-station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: OKAY! This is chapter one of the Dead Before Dawn Series. I hope you enjoy reading it.


	2. Episode 2: Surviving

**Location: Some Gas Mask store in Seoul, South Korea**

**Date: 08/09/20XX**

**Time: 11:17am**

**Kaylie**

“Are you my mommy now?” The little boy asked me. “It seems that he understood that his mom died.” I think holding him close. I sighed “Yes Jeong-hoon” I answered. “How long have we been in here? Dejun?” I asked. “More than two hours I think,” he answered. I looked out of the window and saw that the gas was gone. “I think we can leave now.” I said. “There is no more gas?” Dejun asked. I picked up Jeong-hoon and held him up. “Look out the window and see.” I said. He opened the door to the closet and we stepped out. He looked out of the store window. “Kay, look outside.” He said. I walked over to the window. I walked over holding Jeong-hoon. We both gasped, outside was infested with zombies and mutants. “How in the hell are we going to get out of here?” He asked. I looked in the back and saw a door. “We could just try the back.” I suggested. He looked at the back door. I handed Jeong-hoon to Dejun and walked to the back. “I looked behind the register and found a pistol sitting there. I picked up the gun and checked to see if it was loaded. “You know how to shoot?” he asked, walking to the back as well. I looked over at him. “Yeah? You don’t?” I asked him. “Never tired, but that’s cool if at least one of us knows how to use a gun.” He said. “Well it’s loaded but we are only using this for emergencies until I can find somemore.” “Okay as long as we don’t get stuck in a situation like that we're good.” He agreed. I walked over to the door and opened it. A woman jumped out at me and I shot her in the chest. I cringed looking around to make sure anything heard it. Luckly this event was so fast nothing could hear it happen. “We’re clear!” I whispered. We walked out of the back of the store. “This is crazy,” Dejun whispered. I shushed him as we made our way to the end of the alley. I peeked my headout and saw and froze. “Dejun!” I whispered. “What?” he asked, peeking his head out. He gasped “What the hell?” he asked. The whole downtown area was filled with zombies. “Let’s get out of here!” I whisepred. We slowly started to make our way uptown.

**Renjun**

“That is stupid…” Raelee said, crossing her arms. “What is?” I asked. “Using a car duh!” she said. We had been searching for Kay and Dejun for two hours and I had suggested we use a car since it would be faster. 

“If we use a car it would be faster though.”

“Then with our luck the whole fucking city will be chasing after us.” She snapped. “Fair point, Do you have any better ideas?” I asked. “Not really but using a car would be stupid.” She said. I rolled my eyes “Fine we’ll continue walking.” We continued walking throughout the street we were on. “I don’t think they’re here. We had been walking for hours and we still haven’t found anything.” Raelee said. Just then we heard a thud coming from the alley ahead of us. “Shit,” I cursed, we both hid behind a car. We hear footsteps approaching us. “Shit what are we going to do?” Raelee asked. I shrugged, peeking my head out from behind the car. I didn’t see anyone walking my way and I sighed. “Do you see anyone on your side?” I asked her. “Wait, I think I see something.” She said standing up. I grabbed her arm. “What are you doing?” I asked. “I thought I saw Xiaojun right now. I’m going to go see if it’s him.” She said snatching her arm away. She ran off and I followed her. “Wait up!” I called after her.

**River**

“Okay what are we going to do?” Clarence asked. “Die I mean the whole fucking staff is waiting for us to step out of the car!” “River aren’t you like a double agent or something like that? Don’t you have a partner?” Clarence asked. “Yes and I already called him.” I answered. “Well?” he asked. “Do you think i know where he is?!” I snapped. “Welp now we have to rely on your little crush! Great job River!” Clarence yelled. “Did you think i wanted to rely on that little shit?” I asked angrily. “You were the one that fucking called his sorry ass!” he argued. “Oh who should I have called instead? Huh wise guy?” “The cops the National guard the fucking Army!” He said. “Oh okay you try callin them then!” I shouted. A firework went off in front of us. The staff ran over to the fire work. “What the hell is going on?” Clarence asked. Two guys in full armor opened the car doors and snatched me and my brother out. “GUYS!” Austin shouted, waving at us from an armored truck. We both ran over to the truck and hopped in. Another guy jumped out of the back of the truck shooting flaming arrows at some of the cars. We both climbed in the back of the armored truck and so did the other guys. The Archer shut the door and Austin was the last one in. “Wooo! Thank’s guys!” Austin laughed. “You owe us something!” One of the guys in the armor said. “Yeah!” The archer said “Risking our necks isn’t cheap!” “Relax guys, I'll pay you after we save the world.” Austin said. “You better or else I will slit your throat in your sleep.” The archer threatned. The other guy took off his helmet and glared at Austin. “Don’t you ever make me wear this fucking suit again! Shit i’m hot.” He sighed panting. “Relax Hyunjin that’s the last time you’ll have to wear that suit.” Austin reassured the guy. “Who are you people?” Clarence asked. “Qian Kun” The archer introduced himself. “Sicheng,” the first guy said. “Hyunjin!” The tired one said. “Are you guys a part of the military?” I asked. “Pfft no, why would we? The military doesn’t pay us well like this job does.” Kun said. “So you’re Mercs?” Clarence asked. “Sure whatever you call it.” Sicheng answered. “Austin?” I asked. “ Don’t worry I’ll pay them half of my salary.” He reassured me. Sicheng pulled out his pistol and pointed it to his head. “We never agreed on half.” He growled. “Sicheng put the gun down!” Kun shouted. “Fuck,” he hissed removing the gun. He sat back down and glared at Austin. “How do you know Pike?” I asked. “We were assigned to kill him but he talked his way out of it.” Hyunjin answered. “I promised them if they saved you I would pay them a million dollars.” Austin explained. “WHAT?! HOW?! You’re broke!” I said. Austin laughed “No, No i’m not i’m rich I lied to you.” He confessed. “Hey, Sicheng you can shoot him now.” I said. Austin laughed “Hey look i wanted someone to be friends with me because of my sexy personality not bank.” Austin said. “Your personality is as sexy as trash.” I said. Sicheng laughed “That’s pretty sexy” he joked. 

“Enough about Sexy trash...What the hell were you guys doing at the Freeform Lab?” Kun asked. “I work there as a scientist and my sister just came by to help me.” Clarence explained. “How did you survive the blast?” Hyunjin asked. “I dunno luck?” I answered. “Well alrighty then let's talk about the plan.” Austin said. “Plan?” I asked. “Yeah, You know to save the world from ending.” Austin said smiling at us “And since you're in my truck you are going to help me!” “Hold on for what?” He asked. “Um you know kill some zombies and since we have a scientist create anti-bodies.” He answered. “Are you serious?” Kun asked. “As a heart attack” He answered. “Remind me to shoot him in the head when we are done here.” Sicheng said. I rolled my eyes. “Great, I went from arresting people to killing zombies can shit get any worse?” I wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Alright chapter 2 is done now and now you finally get to meet Austin, Kun, Sicheng, Hyunjin and onto chapter three where Hongjoong Seonghwa and San are introduced.

**Author's Note:**

> Author: OKAY! This is chapter one of the Dead Before Dawn Series. I hope you enjoy reading it.


End file.
